The Light Loved The Dark
by Forever Me 2k16
Summary: Boulderfur, the deputy of Gorgeclan, is in love, and when he becomes mates with the beautiful Shadewing, he couldn't be happier. But what he fails to see is the darkness inside the she-cat.


"Hey Boulderfur!" The blue tom turned, his darker paws and underbelly looking especially dark in the bright sun. He looked at the she-cat walking over to him and smiled, "Hey Shadewing." Boulderfur sighed quietly; the tom was in love. Shadewing was beautiful with her black fur, a little white patch on her chest, white socks, but her eyes were his favorite part: electric blue with hints of violet.

Shadewing stood beside him, a glint in those eyes, "You wanted to see me. What is it my gallant deputy?" Boulderfur felt a surge of confidence and the words fell out of before he was even conscious of saying them, "Shadewing, I love you. Will you be my mate?" Shadewing was silent for a moment then purred, pressing her muzzle against his, "Yes, I will be your mate." Boulderfur purred and licked her cheek, overwhelmed with happiness and love. He walked with his new mate back to Gorgeclan camp, twining his tail with hers. When they entered camp, Shadewing pulled away and ran over to Foxfrost, her father. Boulderfur watched her go, seeing her talking excitedly to the senior warrior.

"Did I see you with Shadewing?" Boulderfur turned to see his sister Thornpath.

"Shadewing and I are mates!" Boulderfur purred, confused when Thornpath's face filled with shock and disapproval. "What's wrong?"

"Shadewing is a vain, conceited excuse for a cat and a bully!" Thornpath growled, her claws unsheathing then sheathing again. Boulderfur's eyes widened then darkened, "Don't talk about my mate like that."

"Come on Boulderfur!" Thornpath said, exasperated. "How can you not see? She's going to use you."

"I love Shadewing and she loves me," Boulderfur growled. "You have no right to say such insults. Go take Sunpaw out; his hunting skills are lacking. Surprising since his mentor is the best hunter and tracker in the clan." Thornpath flinched, looking hurt.

"Fine," she growled, turning away. "I hope you're happy with your new mate, because you've now lost my respect." Boulderfur watched as she went over to her apprentice and the warrior Poolfeather. They talked for a moment, and Poolfeather looked over at him, looking upset and a bit confused. Boulderfur bristled; how dare she take Thornpath's side! He'd think one of his best friends would understand. The three cats left camp, Poolfeather glancing back at him before following. Spottedshell, his mother, was talking to Pebblebank, the only elder; she paused the conversation to glance at Thornpath, looking concerned for her daughter. He sighed, upset but still mad; Thornpath and Boulderfur hadn't fought since they were kits.

"She had no right to attack Shadewing like that," he thought, his eyes drawn back to the she-cat. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

*1 moons later

"Boulderfur!" Shadewing was coming out of the medicine den, running toward him. Boulderfur waited for her, gesturing his hunting patrol consisting of Stormwing, Tangleclaw, and Thunderpaw to wait for him.

"Boulderfur, I'm going to have kits! Your sister said they're due in about three moons," Shadewing said, her eyes flashing. Morningbreeze, the medicine cat, was staring after Shadewing, looking worried; Thornpath was with her, whispering in her ear. Boulderfur's eyes widened and he purred loudly, twining his tail with hers. Shadewing closed her eyes, pressing against him. He saw Stormwing glancing at her sister Poolfeather out of the corner of his eye, but thought nothing of it.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Boulderfur told Shadewing, not wanting to leave her. Shadewing pulled away and dipped her head to him, "Go with your patrol. We can talk when you get back." Boulderfur licked her ear and reluctantly led the patrol out of camp, climbing over the boulder. Stormwing walked beside him, "So, Shadewing is having your kits?"

"Yes, isn't it great!" Boulderfur exclaimed, still giddy from the news. Stormwing nodded, seeming distracted.

"Congratulations!" Thunderpaw said, the ginger tom with black stripes and paws seeming excited. "Do you think I'll get to mentor one of them?" Tangleclaw, his mentor, swat at his ear playfully with his tail, "You still have a couple moons of training. Besides, Dawnpaw is the older than Sunpaw and you. She'll be a warrior first." Thunderpaw ducked his head, still grinning. Boulderfur chuckled and Stormwing smiled. He felt like he could fly to Starclan he was so happy.

* * *

*2 moons later

"They're a moon early!" Boulderfur said desperately to Foxfrost. "What if they don't survive? Will Shadewing be okay?"

"Calm down!" Foxfrost half-growled. "You're not helping." Boulderfur saw sense in the words and sat down, watching the nursery with wide eyes. Rabbitstar ducked into the nursery to check on Morningbreeze and Shadewing, but came out with no news; he just looked over at Boulderfur sympathetically. Time seemed to slow down; the only sound was Shadewing's yowls of pain. Poolfeather walked over and sat beside him, putting her tail on his shoulders. Boulderfur nodded, trying to be calm. Foxfrost was growling under his breath, muttering unintelligible words.

Finally, Morningbreeze came out of the nursery, her paws stained with blood. She walked over, "She's lost some blood, but she'll be okay. You have three sons and a daughter." Boulderfur got up, but Foxfrost had already entered the nursery, glancing back at him only for a moment. Poolfeather looked at him, and spoke quietly, "Congratulations. I know you'll be a great father." Boulderfur smiled, "Thanks. Shadewing will be a great mother too." Poolfeather didn't respond; she just got up and walked away, her head down. Stormwing intercepted her, speaking to her softly. Boulderfur became angry; did they doubt his judgement just like Thornpath and Morningbreeze?

"They're all wrong!" he thought stubbornly. "They just don't get Shadewing." He waited for Foxfrost to come out and eagerly went into the nursery, his face falling when he saw the condition Shadewing was in. Her fur was messy and a bit bloody; she seemed to weak to care.

"How are you my darling?" Boulderfur asked softly, settling down beside her. Shadewing opened her eyes.

"I've been better," she whispered, pushing herself into a position where she could see the four bundles at her belly.

"Would you like to name the kits now?" he asked, starting to groom her fur. Her eyes glinted as she touched two of the toms and the she-cat with her tail, "Badgerkit for the black and white tom, Viperkit for the black tom with the long tooth, and Brokenkit for the blue-black she-cat."

"What about the black tom with grey spots?" Boulderfur asked, looking at the last kit with interest. Shadewing narrowed her eyes, "He's weak. He won't last the night, let alone the coming leafbare." Boulderfur was surprised by her harshness; she must not want to become attached to the little tom for fear he would die.

"How about Shellkit?" he said gently, continuing to groom her fur. Shadewing nodded, taking her gaze from the weak tom to admire the three strong, muscular kits. She soon fell asleep, and Boulderfur pushed the straying Brokenkit back to her mother. The she-cat hissed, swiping at his nose with her little paw. He quickly pulled away, surprised at her ferocity. Shellkit mewled as Badgerkit stepped on his head. Boulderfur separated the newborn kits and looked at Viperkit, who was completely still.

"Viperkit?" he said gently, prodding the little tom. Viperkit mewled, and he sighed in relief; the kit was just sleeping. He pressed himself to Shadewing and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

*10 moons later

"Has you seen Shadewing?" Boulderfur asked Dawnblaze, a queen now that she was expecting Thunderflash's kits. She shook her head, not looking all that concerned, "She'll turn up. She always does." Boulderfur nodded, still feeling worried. Ever since Pebblebank had died mysteriously when she was out for a walk a couple days ago, he had been on edge. His former mentor had meant so much to him, and he didn't want to lose anyone else he loved.

Rabbitstar approached him, "Boulderfur, have you seen Foxfrost?" Boulderfur shook his head, concerned now for his father-in-law. Sunpelt hurried over, "I saw him leaving earlier with Viperpaw, Brokenpaw, and Badgerpaw. I figured he was taking them out for training. Was I mistaken?"

"No Sunpelt," Rabbitstar, looking a little more calm. "That must be it." The old leader walked away, starting up a chat with Morningbreeze.

"I'm sure Shadewing is out on a walk or something," Sunpelt tried to reassure Boulderfur, the golden tom looking a bit uncomfortable. Boulderfur nodded, not really confronted; most of his family was out in Gorgeclan territory, and with its rocky, grassy terrain, there wasn't many places to hide if a mysterious killer was out there. Poolfeather walked over when Sunpelt left.

"Have you seen Badgerpaw?" she asked, looking frustrated.

"He's out with Foxfrost," Boulderfur replied in a flat tone. Poolfeather growled slightly, but looked concerned, "Are you alright?" Boulderfur nodded, getting to his paws, "I'm going to go find Shadewing." Poolfeather flinched slightly, then nodded and walked away.

"Why are you so cruel?" Boulderfur turned to find a growling Thornpath, her tail flicking back in forth in anger.

"What did I do now?" he snarled; Thornpath was always getting mad at him for some mouse-brained reason.

"Poolfeather loves you, and all you do is talk about Shadewing, Shadewing, Shadewing!" Thornpath said, wrinkling her nose. "Come to your senses! Poolfeather would make a way better mate and mother."

"Shadewing-" A yowl interrupted him before he could say any more, and he turned to the entrance, his claws unsheathing. Viperpaw ran into the den, his eyes wide. He headed straight for Boulderfur, looking desperate, "I didn't want to! I tried to stop them, but-"

"Calm down," Boulderfur said gently to his son. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Attack!" Viperpaw didn't get to respond before a battle cry was heard and cats started pouring into the den. Boulderfur yowled, throwing himself at a brown she-cat who was about to claw Viperpaw. Beside him, Thornpath was fending off a white tom with brown ears and muzzle. Beside the nursery, Poolfeather and Dawnblaze were in tussles with a dark brown tom and a calico she-cat. Boulderfur looked around; there were six rogues in camp, but there were only that amount of cats in camp besides Morningbreeze and Viperpaw, who were working together to attack a dark grey tom. He suddenly looked up from where he had pinned his opponent to see Shadewing, Foxfrost, Badgerpaw, and Brokenpaw just sitting in the entrance. Shadewing was watching him, grinning in a way that made his shiver.

"Help me Shadewing!" he yowled as another cat attacked him. She just laughed, lazily walking over. Soon, all the clan cats were trapped around the nursery. Dawnblaze was breathing heavily, her side bleeding freely. Morningbreeze was trying to help her, but she didn't have any herbs. Rabbitstar stood beside him, glaring at Shadewing, Foxfrost, and the two apprentices.

"What have you done?" he accused, his eyes flashing dangerously. Foxfrost grinned, "It's about time I led this clan with Shadewing as my deputy. Now, Rabbitstar, you will surrender, and I may spare your life. Yes, I know you're on your last life." Rabbitstar drew himself up, "Never; I would die first." Foxfrost shrugged, "Fine with me. Badgerpaw, Brokenpaw, finish him." The two apprentices grinned and began to approach the leader. Boulderfur yowled, standing in front of Rabbitstar, "What are you doing? All of you are my family! Shadewing, what's got into you?"

Shadewing looked at him, her eyes hard, "Oh Boulderfur, how stupid you are. Foxfrost told me you would be easy to trick. Now I have the kits I always wanted, kits who are as ambitious as me." She walked up to him, grinning, "Did you really think I loved you? You're weak-minded, full of kindness. Looks like I've cornered you." Boulderfur stared at Shadewing, the she-cat he had given everything to. He had loved her to Starclan and back, and now she was telling him it had always been one-sided. His vision blurred, but he blinked and Shadewing came back into focus.

"No, you haven't," Boulderfur said quietly. Shadewing laughed, "Care to explain that claim?"

"Because I didn't attacked the entire clan," he said, and at that moment, the two patrols who had gone out that morning burst into camp, jumping at the rogues. Rabbitstar jumped at Foxfrost, the two cats tumbling away. Boulderfur jumped at Shadewing, who dodged. They circled each other, Shadewing with a smile and him with narrowed eyes. Boulderfur lashed out, managing to hit her cheek, stunning her. She blinked, shaking her head. Boulderfur jumped at her, them both clawing as they rolled toward the rocky wall. Many of the rogues were retreating, but Foxfrost and Rabbitstar were still fighting, Spottedshell at her leader's side. Badgerpaw and Brokenpaw were trapped in the apprentices' den by Sunpelt and Tangleclaw. Thornpath, Stormwing, and Thunderflash were running after the retreating rogues, making sure they left the territory. Morningbreeze was treating Dawnblaze outside the medicine den.

"Where are Viperpaw and Shellpaw?" Boulderfur thought desperately, pushing Shadewing away. Shadewing saw his distraction and lunged for his throat.

"NO!" Poolfeather appeared out of nowhere, meeting Shadewing midair with claws outstretched. The she-cats fell, but neither got up. Boulderfur ran over to them. Shadewing's throat had been sliced and her eyes were already dead. Poolfeather's side was bleeding freely, but she smiled at Boulderfur, "I'll be okay. Go help Rabbitstar." Boulderfur smiled then over to Morningbreeze.

"Help Poolfeather next!" he said, seeing that Morningbreeze was done helping Dawnblaze. Morningbreeze nodded, touched her nose to her brother's, then ran over to the she-cat. He turned to where Rabbitstar and Foxfrost had been fighting and froze; Rabbitstar was lying still with Foxfrost grinning triumphantly over his body.

"Rabbitstar!" Boulderfur yowled, then leaped at Foxfrost, biting his neck. Foxfrost yelped in surprise then went still, dead. Boulderfur stared down at the tom he had admired, then looked away, all the hurt and loss coming over him like a wave. He collapsed, his body shaking.

"Boulderfur?" He looked up to see Viperpaw and Shellpaw, the latter covered in herbs.

"Shellpaw?" he croaked. "What happened to you?" Shellpaw flinched, "Badgerpaw and Brokenpaw did it." Boulderfur got up, remembering that the two apprentices were trapped in the den. Sunpelt and Tangleclaw nodded to him as he approached the den. When he went in, Badgerpaw and Brokenpaw cowered; they had seen what he had done to Foxfrost.

"Father, don't kill us!" Brokenpaw cried out.

"Shadewing and Foxfrost told us to!" Badgerpaw said, his eyes wide. Boulderfur could tell that the pleas were rehearsed. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. He then remembered that he was now the leader. He looked down at his kits, knowing what he had to do.

"Leave," Boulderfur said. "Leave, and never come back. If my warriors ever find you in Gorgeclan territory again, they have orders to kill." Badgerpaw and Brokenpaw stared at him.

"NOW!" he growled, unsheathing his claws. "You tried to kill your own brother! GO NOW!" The two apprentices scrambled up, running out of camp like a pack of foxes was after them.

"Make sure they leave," he ordered Sunpelt and Tangleclaw, who ran after the apprentices. Stormwing, Thunderflash, and Thornpath were back, and his sister ran to him, her eyes wide and desperate.

"I didn't know," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Boulderfur looked over at Shadewing's body, "I loved her." Thornpath pressed her pelt to his, providing the best comfort she could.

* * *

*1 moon later

"Boulderstar!" Boulderstar turned, thinking back to the last time he had heard that cry coming from the medicine den. But it wasn't a black she-cat with a bit of white on her chest, white socks, and electric blue eyes with hints of purple. It was a grey and white she-cat with hazel eyes, and he found her even more beautiful.

"Boulderstar, I'm going to have kits!" Poolfeather purred, her eyes shining. Boulderstar licked her cheek, purring. Morningbreeze looked happily at him. Much had changed in the last moon. He had received his nine lives from Starclan and become leader of Gorgeclan with Tangleclaw as his deputy. He and Poolfeather were mates. His sons Viperpaw and Shellpaw had become Viperfang and Shellnose, and his mother Spottedshell had retired to the elders' den. Dawnblaze had given birth to her kits: Stonekit, Lakekit, and Willowkit. Unfortunately, Stonekit had been a stillborn; Thunderflash and Dawnblaze had grieved greatly.

Now the clan was happy and healthy. As Boulderstar sat with Poolfeather, twining his tail with hers, he watched Morningbreeze explaining to a greatly interested Lakekit how cobwebs stopped bleeding. Willowkit was leaping on Thornpath's tail, laughing when her favorite warrior pulled it away. Thunderflash and Dawnblaze were sharing tongues outside the nursery. Tangleclaw and Stormwing were sharing a squirrel. Viperfang and Shellnose were chatting with Sunpelt as the sun went down. Boulderstar smiled, touching Poolfeather's nose with his; she smiled and pressed herself to him.

"A new beginning," Boulderstar thought. "A new beginning to a new life."

**Author's Note: New one-shot! This character is for my friend Anika. Boulderstar is like her because they're both strong-willed (that's kinda a nice way of saying stubborn), somewhat naive, and caring. To tie up all loose ends, Foxfrost and Shadewing are in the Dark Forest; Badgerpaw and Brokenpaw became the rogues Badger and Shade and never bothered the clan again in fear of their father's retribution; Poolfeather and Boulderstar would have a son and a daughter named Goosefoot and Jayheart; Viperfang became one of the best fighters in the clan but also had the biggest heart; Shellnose would go on to become deputy and leader after Boulderstar. I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
